


The Christmas Party

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddy invites Edd to his house for family's Christmas party.





	The Christmas Party

“Oh Eddy, this is going to be a wonderful time. I have always enjoyed your families Christmas parties!” an excited Edd remarked as he and Eddy walked through the snowy neighborhood to Eddy’s house.

“Yeah, just, uh… okay, how do I put this?” Eddy said, half annoyed and embarrassed as he wiped a hand down his face.

It was starting to snow a little at a time as their shoes left behind footprints in the tiny patches of snow. “I recall your relatives constant questions. I don’t mind, Eddy.”

“That’s not it.” Eddy stopped walking. They were inches from his house. Cars pulled up along the sidewalk as people, most likely Eddy’s relatives, were carrying plates full of steaming food and parsels into the house.

“What is it, Eddy?” Edd asked starting to become concerned. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

“Uh, my mom decided to spread a rumor that you were my boyfriend.”

Edd didn’t know if his cheeks were already rosy from the cold. His grew wide however, as if they were meerkat looking all around for enemies.

“Oh, not your parents too! We’ve told everyone we know countless times that we aren’t a couple.” Edd said, rather frustrated. Although he wasn’t that angry. People mistaking for he and Eddy as a couple was becoming somewhat of an every day routine.

“I’ve even told the mailman too,” Eddy smirked. “We’re just friends, ain’t we?”

“It’s aren’t we, Eddy.” Edd corrected.

“Okay, now do you see the reason why everyone thinks we’re a couple.”

“How does me asking you to monitor your grammar make us a couple?” Edd asked.

“You’ve heard how my parents are always squabbling, right?”

Edd shook his head tossing the conversation to the side. “The point it we’re best friends.”

“Who are close.”

“And affectionate at times,” Edd saif comfortingly rubbing his hand down Eddy’s arm.

“And the way you nag me as if you were my wife,” Eddy smirked now nudging Edd against his arm.

“Alright, let’s not get personal.” The smile from Edd’s face had diminished slightly.

“Sorry,” Eddy apologised. “Come on, it’s nippy out here.”

As they walked closer to his house Eddy came up with this wild idea. Maybe it would push things or could make a good laugh.

“Say, why don’t we spice things up and hold hands?”

Did Edd hear Eddy right? He stared at Eddy’s sheepish smile. Edd wondered if Eddy knew about his secret desire to know what it was like to hold his soft, possibly intimate, strong looking hand.

“If you don’t want to…”

“No, no…” Edd took Eddy’s hand. His grip was everything Edd imagined. The way Edd immediately caressed his hand. Edd also felt something else. A different feeling he couldn’t quite survey. “We should make this plausible, as you said.”

Eddy was also smiling staring at their hands hugging. Was he supposed to feel this way?

Walking up the pathway Eddy’s aunt was the first to greet them.

“Eddy, come give me a kiss!” Her cheerful voice rang out. Before Eddy could oppose his aunt covered his face with lipstick. Edd snickered hiding his smile with his hand.

“Are you Edd?” Eddy’s aunt asked immediately shaking his hand.

“Yes, ma’am. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

“He’s so polite! How did you ever meet one another?” the woman beamed.

“Ah, well, he’s been my best friend since he moved in ‘bout ten years ago.” Eddy couldn’t help but smile. Eddy was thankful for both his friends. Edd especially who helped him through all the tough moments in his life.

“You two are adorable together.” Another family member whispered to Eddy once they were inside.

“Your family is very welcoming, Eddy.” Edd remarked. And he meant this. He felt quite warm inside with how welcoming Eddy’s family was. Edd wished there could have been this many people in his house. He couldn’t remember if there were this many people in his family.

“Yeah, don’t fall for it, sockhead. Once you’re a part of it you can never escape.”

“I wish I knew how that felt.”

The festive feeling immediately left Eddy. His heart sunk. Edd never had a house filled with extended family members. His heart burned more in hatred. Edd’s parents never saw their son for what he was worth. They were hardly, if that was the word to use, around. Whenever Edd was around his house Eddy’s mom would shower him in affection as if he were her son. That did make Eddy happy knowing the affect his brother left on the family.

“Hey, cheer up, you know you’ll always have a family to support you,” Eddy warmingly put his hand on Edd’s shoulder in affection. Had Edd’s eyes always sparkled in the light so nicely?

“Attention everyone! It’s time for the McGee annual Christmas dance!” Eddy’s mother’s bubbly voice echoed throughout the living room as she turned on the stereo.

“‘I’m dreaming of a white christmas…’”

The slow Christmas tune echoed throughout the house. Edd and Eddy watched as Eddy’s relatives came together and started to dance. Everyone looked so happy. Edd always wondered if his parents were truly happy together. He couldn’t recall the last time they ever spent time together.

Edd felt someone staring at him. It was Eddy.

“Would you… like to dance?” Edd asked. He felt his cheeks growing warm again.

“Well, we have to if we’re gonna keep this act going.” Eddy was half kidding. He always wondered what it would be like to have Edd’s body hugging against his own. Wow, it felt strange to think that. Eddy never liked close proximity with anyone.

Edd smiled as Eddy took his hands so gently in his own and lead him to an open space. That warm feeling within his stomach returned looking into Eddy’s blue eyes. Was it right to feel all tingly inside like he read in books?

The friends awkwardly positioned themselves for the dance. Edd touching Eddy’s shoulder and Eddy touching Edd’s hip. Why did that want Edd to make himself jump out of his skin and yell and dance all around? It felt as if he wanted it for so long.

As they swayed from side to side everything outside their world didn’t seem to matter. Only they existed as the music echoed through their ears. They both felt that endearing warmth encompass their bodies. Eddy pulled Edd a little closer to him without knowing. He loved the soft touch of Edd’s body close to his own. Eddy would have admitted that four years ago when he couldn’t stand physical affection. There was something about Edd’s body which was comforting.

That smile. Was Eddy’s smile always so contagious? Edd knew it was much but he rested his head on Eddy’s shoulder. For the first time he actually felt bliss. Like everything was okay. Love.

“Hey, sockhead.” Eddy whispered into Edd’s ear.

Eddy’s low, husky whispering voice was enough to send goosebumps up Edd’s body. “Yes, Eddy?”

“We’re really good actors.”

That feeling of bliss drifted away. Edd wished this could be real. Could someone really act out love this genuinel?

“Mistletoe!” Eddy’s mother called out once the song came to an end.

“How many Christmas traditions do you have, Eddy?” Edd asked reluctantly parting from Eddy’s body.

“Much too many,” Eddy partly rolled his eyes while still smiling.

“The hosts get first kiss,” Eddy’s father lovingly kissed his wife.

Eddy giggled watching his mother go around making his relatives kiss one another under the mistletoe. But, then a thought entered his mind. Would she?

Just before Eddy could pray that his mother wouldn’t come over she hovered the mistletoe over he and Edd’s heads.

“Aw, ma…” Eddy complained.

“You know the rule, Eddy. Come on, kiss your lover.”

Eddy faced Edd who again was was making that similar questioned look, almost hopeful.

Was feeling a magnet pull one’s lips together something everyone felt? They were hovering inches from one another’s lips. Had Edd’s lips always looked so soft? Like you could sleep on them as if they were pillows.

“Shall we, sockhead?” Eddy whispered. Their fingers already wrapped around one another as if they were hugging.

“Please?”

Their lips met kissing one another so deliciously. No, it was nothing like their first kiss. or rather the dare. They didn’t know the term love even existed or was a possibility. For years Eddy questioned why he’d feel so warm whenever he was around Edd. Why he’d almost feel nervous. And yet happy. Had he really meant to be with Edd all along?

When they parted Edd smiled so big. He wouldn’t open his eyes.

“You okay there, sockhead?” Eddy asked comfortingly holding his friend by his shoulders.

Edd opened his eyes. They were filled with bliss and peace. “I am spectacular, Eddy.”

Eddy smiled. “Same.”


End file.
